fivenightsatpapasfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights At Papa's Wiki:Rules
These are the main rules that apply all over this wiki navigation. These should help prevent being blocked or getting your position revoked for the future. All of these rules will be fair and have fair reasons for the rule itself. Please feel free to leave suggestions in the comments and if somebody finds it fair, it will be discussed among others. If you have any questions, feel free to ask an administrator. Main Rules # Please only edit a page if it absolutely needs it. If it is locked, you may tell an admin what needs to be edited. The page will not be unlocked for safety reasons. # Overpowering will not be tolorated. It is very stupid and will get you blocked. # DO NOT ROLEPLAY IN THE COMMENTS! Roleplaying in the comments will be deleted without hesitation and you will be warned and blocked for a day. # Please do not remove content from pages and replace it with your own stupid stuff. It won't matter if you changed the page to something else or added something else. Even if you added some nonsense that didn't have anything to do with the page at all. The page will be fixed and you will be blocked. # Make pages that relate to this wiki. It would be awfully stupid of you to come here and make a page about My Little Pony or something that doesn't have to do with any of this. The page will be taken down and you will be talked to by an admin. # Don't back talk the admins, the chat moderators or the founder. We know what's right and what the rules are. If we tell you not to do something again, don't do it again. If we tell you to knock it off, knock it off. Don't try to come up with some lame excuse, it's not acceptable. # It doesn't matter if somebody else had your account. This mess still came from your account. YOU are the responsible holder for it. Besides, we don't know if you're just saying that to make it seem like you are still a good user or whatever. It isn't going to be tolerated. # No NSFW images or videos or pages. This explains itself. After all, not everybody here is the same age. Respect young eyes. # Don't come to anybody and go "this wiki is under my control now" or try to make the leaders step down and let you take control. That will result in a block for good. We don't need people like that here. It's annoying and confusing for others. # Don't start a war in the comment section. That will be taken down right away and the person who started it will be blocked for more than a month and any participants will be blocked for a few weeks. # Don't spam or remove content from talk pages! This stuff needs to stay if an event of great concern happened. If you spam a talk page, you will be blocked for good and it's just a waste of time. # Don't ask users for any personal information! This includes phone number, name (first, middle and last), email address, address, where they live, age, what school they attend, their credit card number, login password, or their IP address. You will get blocked for 3 months if you do this. # You will NOT impersonate another user from this wikia and any wiki. Impersonation will result in an infinite block. # You will not give out your password to any user. Nor will you ask for passwords from any user. # Give any suggestions you may have to an admin or a bureaucrat. For Blog Posts * Do not spam blog pages for entertainment or badges. * Blogs are for keeping friends/users updated on the most recent activity with you and wiki. Please do not make short simple statements in your blog posts. They will be taken down and you will be talked to by an admin as to why. * PLEASE make blogs longer than three sentences! Three sentences is a paragraph. Make sure it's new, appropriate, follows the rules and is related to the wiki and current events. Alternate Accounts * Alternate accounts will not be tolerated just for getting around a ban or block. If you are found using an alternate account, we will find the others and block them as well. * If you do create an alternate account, please notify an admin, the founder, or a bureaucrat about it and a link to its page. * When making a username for your alternate account, please be sure it is appropriate. That means it cannot be a racial slur, made to be hateful or satirical. This doesn't only go for alternate accounts, this goes for every account. * If you own another account to avoid a user who has been harassing you, please let us know. We will do our best to prevent anything from happening here. For the Admins This section of the page is obviously for you guys. I just want to make things clear with all of you whom were given the rights to be an admin and I want to instruct you how your job should be done. It's pretty obvious that if you got to become an admin, you were doing the right thing and always have been a good contributor to this wikia. Please read the article below to get a full understanding of what's expected of you! * Somebody you don't like from another wiki has joined us here? Well, too bad. You can't harass them or block them. It is your job as an admin to make everybody feel welcomed and keep things in order. This does not mean you have to associate or become best friends with that person, just treat them fairly. If they happen to break a rule or several rules, go ahead and deal with them if somebody has not. * Don't give your best friend who's new to this wiki admin powers just because you have them. They need to earn them. Tell them it's against the rules. * A user you don't care for has made their way to adminship? Deal with it. Not everything is going to go your way. If this really does bother you, just leave. * If somebody is breaking any of the rules, it's your job to correct it! Don't just let it slide. Don't just sit there and watch it happen while you expect somebody else to come in and save the day. If something goes wrong, take care of it. * Be sure to restore anything that has been messed with. * Don't block people for stupid amounts of time. Don't go too big with it and don't go too small. Do an appropriate amount of time. Also, don't block people for no reason either. * Don't kick or ban people for no reason. If any of these rules are broken, you will no longer have a title as an admin. Depending upon which rule you broke, you could be blocked as well. You will NOT recieve your adminship back as well. Be careful, we aren't afraid to. Chat Moderators As a chat moderator, it's your job to make sure chat stays in line and people follow the chat rules. The chat is your place. The rest of wikia, please leave to the admins. * Do not randomly kick or ban people for no reason. * Be sure to be fair about the warnings and the usage of kicks and bans. * Don't make the problem worse. * If you see a problem, help fix it. If any of these rules are broken, you will no longer have a title as a chat mod. Depending upon which rule you broke, you could be blocked as well. You will NOT recieve you chat mod title back as well. Be careful.